Total Drama Animation!
by Glacia the Fox
Summary: Love Total Drama & Anime? Well this is the story for you! Set between TDWT & TDROTI, 14 campers (7 new, 7 old) will compete anime based challenges to win 1 million dollars! Rated T just in case. Couples later in the story (no spoilers). Please R & R (no flames!).
1. Total Drama Animation

"Welcome to Total Drama Animation!" Chris McLean, the host of the Total Drama series, announced excitedly, "New and old contestants will compete in anime themed challenges for a chance to win one million dollars!"

The raven haired man stepped aside as a boat approached the deck. The first person, a brunette wearing a purple shirt, a white skirt, and black boots hopped off the boat. She raised her sunglasses to the top of her curly-straight hair. She smiled at Chris.

"This," Chris said, "Is a new contestant. Her name Kit and she comes from the United States."

"Hi!" Kit exclaimed, "I'm so happy to be here!" She bounced around for a bit before a familiar face walked down the steps of the boat.

"And here's Bridgette!" the host announced, almost happily to see Bridgette- I mean, she is better than feisty Courtney- and watched as she stood next to Kit.

Bridgette waved, he blond hair, that was up in its usual ponytail, bounced on her shoulders. This wasn't weird at all, considering it grew out a bit since we last saw her. She slid her hands into her jacket pocket and started a conversation with Kit.

"Oh, my gosh!" a voice loud enough to hear from China vibrated through the set; Chris shuddered, knowing who that was. He wanted to cry, not believing who the person was.

"And here is….." A gulp. "….. Sierra."

Sierra jumped out of the boat laughing. "I can't believe I'm here again! I hope Cody's here!"

Chris face palmed and sighed. Sierra walked up to Kit. "Are you new?"

Kit nodded. "I finally got to be part of the show. My dad took care of everything."

"You live in the United States, right?" Bridgette asked her.

Kit nodded again.

"Oooh!" Sierra exclaimed, "Cool! Now, you're here in Canada!"

Chris ignored the three girls and was happy to announce the first two men. "Please welcome old contestant Trent and new contestant Mason.

The black haired boy, Trent, walked out of the boat with a smile and a wave. He walked over to Bridgette, who he high fived, and said, "It's great to be back!"

Mason, a blonde with neon green streaks in his long hair, started to the group. His black hat that had Canada written in white was turned backwards. He wore a white tee shirt and black jeans.

"Hey," he mumbled, a bit shy, and turned around to see the next contestants.

Gwen and Duncan down the deck. They joined the group. Kit and Mason introduced themselves; Kit conversed with Gwen, Mason conversed with Duncan, Bridgette conversed with Trent and Sierra.

DJ was announced, and he walked with a grin on his face. He was happy to be back, and everyone knew so.

"Hey, everyone!"

"Yo, DJ!" Duncan said, high fiving him.

Old contestants were: Cody, Heather, Courtney, and Owen.

New contestants were: Wish, a blonde who wore light pink jeans and a white blouse; Jason, Wish's twin brother who wore a black shirt and navy blue jeans; and Xavier, a Hispanic who wore a black button down shirt and khaki shorts.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something….." Chris said slowly, trailing off, "Oh! I remember! And introducing my new kinda co host, and also my daughter, Carly!"

A miniature Chris, walked up to the deck. She was about five or six years old whose black hair was in pigtails. She wore a hot pink skirt and light pink shirt.

"Hi!" Carly said happily, "I'm Carly!"

Chris laughed. "Isn't she adorable?" He turned to the contestants, who were, by the way, wide eyed since they didn't know Chris had a daughter, excluding Miss Little Stalker, Sierra. "Sixteen contestants, eight boys and eight girls, will be competing as of…. Right now!"

A bomb went off, setting an explosion. The challengers flew off and landed somewhere in a forest.

Sierra hugged Cody tightly. "OMG! We're lost!"

"Can't….. Breathe…" Cody gasped out.

"Wow, a challenge already. So Chris-like," Gwen remarked, walking west of the forest.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: I shouldn't be surprise Chris did this to us, but I am. An explosion? Seriously?

**Confessional Ends**

"I'm not staying here. Goodbye, Losers," Duncan muttered, following Gwen.

Kit glanced at Bridgette. "Wanna go north?"

Bridgette smiled. "Sure, let's go."

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: Kit seems really nice. Maybe we can be friends.

**Next Confessional**

Kit: I've always been the loner-type. I promised my mom I would make at least one friend while I was here.

**Confessional Ends**

Sierra dragged Cody south. "Oooh! Oooh! Let's go this way!"

Mason looked up tiredly. "I'm going east. That's the way we came from, that's the way I'm going from."

Trent smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

The remaining campers were Wish, Jason, Xavier, Heather, DJ, and Owen.

"I say we follow Mason!" Heather announced, pointing to him, who turned around and looked toward Heather upon hearing his name.

Wish crinkled her nose. "Just because you have the hots for him already doesn't mean he's right."

Heather growled at her. "I so do not have the hots for him!"

Mason sighed. "I do have ears you know."

"Eep!" Heather squealed.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Okay, I do not like Mason. I mean, we did just meet. But he's so cute… With his streaked hair and lazy attitude… No! I don't like him!

**Next Confessional**

Wish: I know a lot about Heather since I watched all the Total Drama Series. I know when she likes someone. And picking to follow Mason isn't a coincidence. He is cute.

**Confessional Ends**

"Are you coming or not? I don't have all day. I'm tired," Mason asked, turning back around.

Heather ran to him, Wish, Jason, and DJ following.

"Would you stop following me?" Wish demanded, speaking to Jason.

"Dad said to keep watch over you," he replied innocently with a wicked grin.

"Guys, stop fighting," DJ begged.

**Confessional Starts**

Jason: For the record, I don't like Wish. She always gets under my skin. However, as the oldest, by five minutes, it's my duty to keep my little sister safe.

**Confessional Ends**

"So, now what?" Owen asked Xavier.

"_No sé_," he replied.

"Um," Owen said nervously, "you can speak English right?"

"My apologies," Xavier replied, "I'm just used to speaking in Spanish."

Owen laughed, then said, "We should follow Duncan and Gwen."

Xavier nodded in agreement.

**Confessional Starts**

Owen: Xavier's kinda weird. He always says a phrase in Spanish, then speaks English. I wonder what he says in Spanish…..

**Next Confessional **

Xavier: _Estoy cansado_. I have a feeling it's going to be a long year.

**Confessional Ends**

Cody yawned. "Where are we?"

Sierra shrugged. "In a forest…. Alone."

Cody frowned. "Yeah…."

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: How did I get stuck with Sierra by myself?! Someone! Please, help me!

**Confessional Ends**

"So, why'd you want to come to this dump anyways?" Heather asked Mason, who was leading the way. He shrugged.

"Seemed interesting. Plus, I needed to make something out of my year, since I don't go to school."

DJ blinked. "Wait, you don't go to school? Did you graduate?"

"Course not," Mason replied, dragging out his words, "I dropped out."

"Why?" Trent asked.

"Hung out with the wrong crowd. That can really mess you up, you know?"

"Sounds like Jason's situation," Wish said, looking at Jason, "He's always hanging around bad people."

"Wish!" he shouted, "For the last time, they are not bad!"

She ignored him. "Did it get better for you?"

Mason nodded slowly. "Yeah. I have a chance of getting a million dollars, which will make it even more better for me."

Wish was about to ask something else, but they reached Chris before she could.

"Congratulations! You are the first to arrive!" he announced.

"Congrats! Congrats!" Carly shouted, jumping up and down.

"Mason," Chris said, "Move to the left. You're team A. Heather, your team B. Wish, team A. Jason, team B. DJ, team B. Trent, team A.

Kit and Bridgette arrived..

"Hello, ladies," Chris said, "Bridgette, team B with Heather. Kit, team A with Mason."

Then Sierra and Cody.

"Sierra, team B. Cody team A."

Then Gwen, Duncan, Owen, and Xavier.

"Xavier, team B. Duncan, team A. Owen, team B. Gwen, team A."

Everyone got into their groups. Chris laughed, once again. "Team A will be called the Rabid Rabbits, and team B will be called Screeching Squirrels."

**OooOooO The End OooOooO**

_No sé_: I don't know.

_Estoy cansado_: I am tired.

Rabid Rabbits:

Mason

Wish

Trent

Gwen

Kit

Cody

Duncan

Screeching Squirrels:

Xavier

DJ

Owen

Sierra

Bridgette

Heather

Jason

I do not own the Total Drama Series nor its characters; I only own Carly, Wish, Jason, Kit, Mason, and Xavier.

Wish's name comes from Sarah Dessen's Book Truth About Forever, which I do not own. I simply just used the name.


	2. Ouran High School Host Club

**Chapter Two: Ouran High School Host Club**

"The first challenge," Chris was telling the campers, "is based on the anime, _Ouran High School Host Club_."

"_Nunca oí hablar de él_," Xavier uttered under his breath.

"Chef here," Chris continued, "is handing you all a paper with characters and descriptions. Attached to it is a script. Whoever with the best character designs and acting wins!"

**Confessional Starts**

Wish: Yes! I watch anime, and I've watched this one. This is perfect!

**Confessional Ends**

**With the Rabid Rabbits….**

Gwen reads over the descriptions. "So does anyone have an idea how to do this? Chris didn't give us much." She motioned to the big box with a bunch of junk in it.

Wish raised her hand. "I watched this anime before. This will be easy."

Duncan smirked. "Hey, look at that. Barbie is actually useful."

Wish ignored the remark and walked to the box. She pulled out a bunch of spandex that was left over from the second season and found some leftover scrap fabric. She handed a portion of spandex and fabric to each member of her team.

"With this," she started, "we will make the uniforms. Remember, use the right colors and sew it right." She looked at the sewing machines.

"What about the hair?" Cody asked.

"Hm," Wish pondered, "that's tough. A lot of us will have to wear a wig. With the people with the right hair color, I can assign them a role." She turned to Kit. "You will be Haruhi Fujioka, so look at her description." Pointing at Trent, she said, "You will be Kyoya. I will be Tamaki. The rest of you will have to wear a wig."

"Wish, I found some wigs at the bottom," Mason yawned out, holding a bunch of wigs.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed.

"The characters left are Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni, and Takashi," Trent reminded them.

"Okay! This will mostly be based on personality, or from what I learned from it. Mason will be Takashi, Cody will be Mitsukuni, Gwen will be Kaoru, and Duncan will be Hikaru. So look at your descriptions and get to work!" Wish said excitedly.

**With the Shocking Squirrels…..**

"So, who will be who?" Owen asked.

"I'll be Haruhi," Heather said quickly, "She's the main character."

"_Engreído_…." Xavier said loudly, like everyone else could understand.

Heather glared at him. "What does that mean?"

"That you should be the main character," he lied, grinning.

"Humph!" Heather said and began rummaging through their box for her costume.

Jason sighed. "Man, Wish watches this junk. I knew I should've gave it a try when she asked to watch it with her. I am so stupid!"

"This isn't the time to complain," Bridgette said, "We need to pick our characters and get started." She looked at the list. "Okay….. Sierra will be Tamaki, Jason will be Kyoya, Xavier can be Hikaru, I can be Kaoru, Owen can be Takashi, and DJ can be Mitsukuni."

"I wish I was with Cody…" Sierra said, not paying attention, "We would be the perfect couple in this…."

"Actually, there isn't a couple in this anime… I think," Xavier said, knowing Sierra wasn't even paying attention.

**Confessional Starts**

Xavier: We can't have Lovesick Sierra pulling us down just because Cody isn't on our team. I may have to convince everyone to vote her off….

**Next Confessional**

Sierra: This isn't fair! I should be on Cody's team, with Cody! Chris! I demand to be switched!

**Confessional Ends**

**With Chris…..**

"Haha," Chris laughed, "this is going to be great!"

"Did you read the script? It's boring!" Chef said.

Chris frowned and whined. "What? The ratings will go down at this rate. Unless…. Carly, you could do something to mess them up.

Carly blinked innocently. "But, Daddy, that would be really mean."

"Don't worry, Sweetheart," he said, "It's all part of the challenge. It would be a challenge if it wasn't challenging."

Carly frowned, not buying it.

Chris sighed, then held up a bag of marshmallows. "If you do it, you can have this whole bag of marshmallows."

Her eyes brightened. "All of it?"

"All of it."

Carly jumped down from her father's lap. "Okay! Okay!"

Chris grinned. "This is going to be great!" He leaned down. "Now here's the plan…."

**Confessional Starts**

Carly: I love marshmallows. A whole bag of them? I can't say no! Yaaaay!

**End Confessional**

"You got it?" Chris asked Carly after telling her his plan.

She nodded quickly. "Yeah! Yeah!"

"You'll get your marshmallows afterwards. For now, Chef will hold them."

Chris handed Chef the bag of white puffiness as Carly's jaw dropped.

**With the Rabid Rabbits…..**

Wish clapped with approval. "I don't think we needed to rehearse! That was perfect!"

Mason yawned. "Can you not be so loud….? It's too early for that."

Gwen blinked. "But…. It's almost three in the afternoon…."

Mason waved her and her comment off and yawned again. "It's so early…." he repeated.

"I think we might win this!" Trent shouted.

"Yeah," Cody agreed, "Thanks to Wish."

"Aww," she said, "Thanks guys."

"Stop it with all the thanks and stuff. Chris is going to call for any time now, so I suggest we rehearse at least one more time."

"Nothing wrong with practicing a little more," Kit said, nodding in agreement.

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: I hope Wish doesn't think she's the team leader of something. Because she's not. She's one of the newbie's, and I'm certainly not trusting her with any type of leadership.

**Confessional Ends**

**With the Shocking Squirrels….**

"This is bad!" DJ shouted, "We'll never win!"

"Yeah, thanks to Bridgette," Heather said, pointing to said person.

Briidgette glared at her. "How is this my fault?! You haven't even picked up your script. In fact, you haven't even made a costume!"

"I was just getting to that."

"No you weren't!"

"_Damas_… We shouldn't argue about this. We have bigger problems," Xavier said, sighing.

"Like me not having my Cody!" Sierra cried out.

"No…" Xavier said, frowning at the bald girl, "Like maybe losing this challenge."

Jason shrugged. "Let's face it, we're doomed."

"Maybe we can wing it," Owen suggested.

"We better not, we can't risk it," DJ said, shaking his head.

"It's better than nothing," Xavier pointed out.

There was a long beep. "Campers!" Chris yelled, "I hope you're ready! It's time to act!"

The Shocking Squirrels and Rabid Rabbits met up with Chris. The R. Rabbits were in costume looking somewhat exactly like the characters. However, the S. Squirrels, look the same as always.

Chris squinted at the Squirrels. "Uh… Okay…."

Heather glared at him. "What? Do you have a problem?"

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: So we weren't ready, big deal. It's not the end of the world. It may be the end of Chris' ratings, but not the world.

**Next Confessional**

Xavier: _Estamos seguros de que falle_!

**Confessional Ends**

"Up first, the Rabid Rabbits!" Chris announced. He sat at his chair, peering at Carly, who was behind the S. Squirrels.

The R. Rabbits stepped forward and recited the lines perfectly. With emotion, with feeling, with attitude. Except, sometime in the middle of their performance, Carly ran out into the middle crying, interrupting their scene. She pointed straight at Gwen.

"Daddy! Gwen is cheating!"

Gwen blinked. "What?! No I'm not!"

"She is, Daddy, she is," Carly insisted, "The lines are written on her hands."

"No they're not-"

"Oh, my beautiful Carly," Wish said, still in character as Tamaki, "You must have been mistaken. Gwen did not cheat as there is no pens or pencils around."

Wish grabbed the girl's hand and kissed the top of it. "We assure you of our innocence."

Both Chris and Carly blinked in astonishment.

"U-um," Carly stuttered, backing away, "I-I'm sorry…." She ran up to her father and jumped into his lap. He gave her the bag of marshmallows, like he promised. Then, the R. Rabbits finished their scene.

Wish bowed, and the others copied her. Chris, Carly, Chef, and the other team clapped.

The S. Squirrels went forward as the R. Rabbits went backward.

Carly giggled, knowing they were going to be bad.

Heather cleared her throat. "My name is Haruhi Fuj-io….ka… Haruhi Fuji….oka…. My name is Haruhi. And, um, I like going to this club… And yeah."

Carly yawned.

**Elimination**

"I'm not surprised that the Rabbits won," Chris told the Squirrels, "They obviously knew what they were doing."

Carly nodded.

"Anyway, I have the votes…. So who is going home?"

**Confessional Starts**

Xavier: None of my teammates were that useful in today's challenge, honestly. At least Heather tried. Although I think everyone else wanted the same person gone.

**Next Confessional**

DJ: I like Sierra and all, but she's into Cody way too much.

**Confessional Ends**

Chris went through the votes. "One vote for Sierra, one for Heather, one for Jason, another one for Heather, another one for Sierra, one for Owen, and another one for Sierra. It looks like Sierra has to go to the rocket of shame!"

DJ gulped. "The rocket of shame?"

Chris nodded, laughing, and pushed Sierra into the rocket.

"Nooo!" she screamed, "I have to say goodbye to my Cody-Kinz!"

Chris locket the rocket and pushed the red button on the remote he was holding, sending it flying.

"Do we get marshmallows?" Owen asked.

"Nah, not tonight. Carly ate them all."

"Noooooo!" Sierra and Owen said in unison, but saying it for different reasons.

Chris smiled. "What will happen to the campers? Will Cody be safe forever now? And will Owen ever get any marshmallows? Find out next time on-"

"Total Drama Animation!" Carly screamed.

"Carly," Chris whined, "that's my job."

**OooOooO The End OooOooO**

_Nunca oí hablar de él_: Never heard of it

_Engreído_: Conceited

_Damas_: Ladies

_Estamos seguros de que falle_: We are sure to fail

Remaining Campers-

Shocking Squirrels:

Xavier

DJ

Owen

Bridgette

Heather

Jason

Rabid Rabbits:

Mason

Wish

Trent

Gwen

Kit

Cody

Duncan

I do not own the_ Total Drama Series_, _Ouran High School Host Club_, nor it's characters. I only own Wish, Jason, Mason, Xavier, Kit, and Carly. And the plot.


	3. Fruits Basket

**Chapter Three: Fruits Basket**

"All right, Campers," Chris said the next morning, around five, holding a sleeping Carly, "This challenge is based on the anime _Fruits Basket_. It will be a quiz scheduled at noon." He handed out packets full of information. "Better memorize these."

Mason gazed at it. "Is it just a quiz?"

Chris laughed. "Of course not. The quiz is the first challenge. I'll tell you the second challenge afterwards.

**Confessional Starts**

Mason: Ugh, what a drag. Chris won't tell us the second challenge? I hate surprises.

**Confessional Ends**

**With the Shocking Squirrels….**

"Tohru Honda, the main character…. Blah, blah, blah…." Heather said skimming through the packet.

"Guys, we have to win. We already lost a teammate," DJ said, frowning.

"Skimming through the packet isn't going to do anything," Bridgette commented, glaring daggers at Heather.

"Well, we won't have all of this memorized by noon!" she protested, "We're all tired and hungry; we won't focus!"

"_Ella tiene razón_," Xavier said, rubbing his chin.

"Maybe we can trick my sister into helping us," Jason suggested.

"And maybe she can give us food, too," Owen said, gazing down at his hungry stomach.

"What will your sister do?" Heather demanded.

"She watches anime," Jason replied, smirking.

**Confessional Starts**

Jason: The only way to win these challenges is to get help from Wish. Obviously, she's not going to help us if I ask. I have to trick her.

**Next Confessional**

Heather: Jason is pretty clever. I like his style. And that doesn't mean I like him!

**Confessional Ends**

"So, what's the plan?" Bridgette asks.

Jason chuckled. "The plan is…."

**With the Rabid Rabbits….**

Wish was explaining to her teammates everything in an easier way.

"Newbie is proving herself to be useful," Duncan told Trent while fist bumping him.

Wish cleared her throat. "Pay attention. If we lose because of you, you're the first one out."

"Wow," he commented, "another Courtney."

She ignored him. "This will be a piece of cake, you guys! I can already taste the victory!"

"Don't choke," Duncan said, grinning wickedly.

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: Teasing Wish is actually kinda fun. She gets mad easily and it's funny to laugh at. Which makes her madder. Nice.

**Next Confessional**

Wish: Duncan is going down!

**Confessional Ends**

"Wish, Duncan," Mason said, "It's best we don't argue. Things like that will cost us the competition."

"Yeah," Gwen agreed, "Especially when we have a star teammate." She said, pointing to Wish.

Kit was about to add something to Gwen's sentence when she saw the bushes rustle. "Uh, guys, what's in the bushes?"

Cody shuddered. "Maybe it's nothing…?"

Trent laughed and walked to the bushes. "Cody, don't be afraid."

Suddenly, Jason jumps from out the bushes.

"Holy-!" Trent said, falling on his butt.

"Jason!" Wish shouted angrily, "Leave us alone!"

"But, Wish," he protested, "my team needs your help."

"I have my own team."

"But, I'm your brother."

Jason looked at Wish with his "puppy-dog eyes."

**Confessional Starts**

Jason: This used to work on her all the time when we were little. I always double of what I would originally have.

**Confessional Ends**

Wish smiled, then said, "Too bad, Jason. You're on your own."

Jason's eyes widened. "W-Wish, I-I-"

She raised her hand. "Say no more."

"_Deseo_," Xavier said as he walked up beside Jason, "we don't need your help at all. Jason simply wanted to see if his little sister would help him. Sadly, though, she is not nice enough to do so."

Wish blinked in confusion, feeling guilty. "I'm not nice enough….." She repeated.

"Come on, Xavier and Jason!" Heather yelled, appearing behind them, "We don't need her help!"

"But," Owen protested, who was next to Heather, "We don't know anything yet and it's almost noon."

Bridgette and DJ appeared, walking side by side. They stopped next to Heather and Owen.

"I guess we'll lose," DJ whispered loud enough for Wish to hear.

"And it wouldn't be a fight," Bridgette added.

"Well," Wish said, looking up, "I guess I want to win by winning a battle…"

"Don't do it, Wish," Duncan warned.

"Trickery?" Mason asked to no one in particular, yawning.

"Jason is my brother…." She said.

"Yes, I am," Jason said.

"Wish," Cody whined, "Please don't!"

"_Sólo necesitamos ayuda_," Xavier pleaded, as if everyone understood.

"Come on, Wish, you know what's best!" Kit encouraged.

Wish took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she looked straight at Jason. "Jason…. I'm not helping you. Sorry."

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"My team needs to win this, not yours."

"B-but, Wish-!"

"Challenge time!" Chris announced, approaching them, Carly at tow.

The Squirrels groaned.

**Challenge**

"Okay, first up: The Rabid Rabbits!" Chris said.

Mason stepped up. "I'll go… I guess…. To get it over with."

"Go, Mason!" Heather cheered, receiving glares from her teammates. "Oops," she corrected herself, "I mean, you're going down, Mason!"

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: I do not like Mason!

**Confessional Ends**

"Mason," Chris said, "What is Kyo Sohma's zodiac animal?"

Mason scratched his head. "The cat."

"Correct! Carly, a point for the Rabbits!"

"Kay!" Carly said, putting a tally mark on a notebook paper.

Wish was next.

"Please tell me about Tohru Honda," Chris said with a laugh.

She rolled her eyes at the laugh and cleared her throat. "Tohru Honda is the female leading role. She lives with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo Sohma after Shigure and Yuki find her camping in a tent on Sohma property. Both of her parents died; her dad of an illness, her mom in a car accident. She is still in high school, as a promise to her mom."

"Good job, Wish."

The rest of the Rabbits went with no problem.

"Next up, the Squirrels!"

Xavier pushed Jason angrily toward Chris.

"Chill, dude," Jason muttered.

"Chill, dude," Heather mocked, crossing her arms.

"Okay, Jason. Who did Akito Sohma stab? Kureno Sohma, Kisa Sohma, Tohru Honda, Rin Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma, or Shigure Sohma?

**Confessional Starts**

Jason: There may be a ton of answer choices, but only one doesn't have the same surname as the rest.

**Confessional Ends**

"Tohru Honda," Jason said proudly.

"Wrong!" Chris said, laughing.

Wish giggled softly.

"_Idiota_," Xavier mumbled under his breath.

"Next!"

DJ went up.

"What zodiac animal is Kisa Sohma?"

DJ looked around. He could only guess.

"Um, the tiger….?"

"Correct!"

"Finally!" Carly said, smiling.

Heather face palmed. "I don't think that's necessarily a good thing."

"What's that?" Chris said, "Heather wants to be next? Okay!"

Heather blinked. "What?! That's not what I- Ugh!"

"Heather, tell me one fact about Arisa Uotani."

"She'll never want to kiss you," Heather said.

Everyone erupted laughing, excluding Chris and Carly.

Chris glared at Heather. "Incorrect! The Squirrels lose this challenge!"

Bridgette gasped. "But not everyone got up yet!"

"Tell that to Heather," Chris replied, "As for your next challenge, one person from each team will have to act like one of the animals from the anime. You will choose the animal from the hat."

"We pick, Wish," Trent said.

"Yep!" Wish said excitedly.

"I'll go," Jason said reluctantly when everyone glared at him.

Carly approached to Wish and held up the hat.

"Hello, Cutie," Wish said to Carly as she reached into the hat.

Upon pulling out the paper, she read it aloud. "The dog."

Jason read his. "The rooster."

"All right," Chris said, "Begin!"

"Wait, no practice?" DJ and Bridgette questioned in unison.

"You already had that," Chris told them.

"Ha! We win! It's already in the bag!" Gwen exclaimed.

Wish cleared her throat. "Oh, Jason. Silly, you."

Jason couldn't take it anymore. His team hates him for his plan failing and Wish didn't help him. He snapped. "Silly me? Silly me?! All those times I helped you, and you couldn't even help me?! Well, guess what?! **Oo Censored oO**."

**Confessional Starts**

Mason: That's low, man. Yelling at your younger sister.

**Next Confessional**

Bridgette: He's such a crybaby!

**Next Confessional**

DJ: Th-those words…. And he says it with Carly right there! She's so innocent! Oh no, this is horrible!

**Next Confessional**

Owen: Wow. I never actually thought Jason was that mean….

**Next Confessional**

Heather: What he says to Wish, and how he says it, is none of my business.

**Next Confessional**

Duncan: Hahaha! The look on Wish's face when he said that.

**Next Confessional**

Wish: That stupid jerk!

**Next Confessional **

Xavier: _Tirón….._

**Confessional Ends**

"The Squirrels lose!"

"What? Why?" Bridgette demanded.

"Well, Mr. Short Temper over there just exposed Carly to some very bad words. I don't like it," Chris explained.

**Elimination**

"Wow," Chris began, "Today's vote off was voted off by a landslide. Meaning, everyone voted him off the island." He laughed. "Cool."

Carly brought out the marshmallows and threw them to whoever was called.

"The people who are safe are…." Chris said, "…. Bridgette, Xavier, DJ, and Owen."

Heather and Jason were left.

"Heather, you cost the team the challenge for insulting me. Jason, on the other hand, got no help from Wish and cost the team the second challenge for saying some choice words…." Chris said, glaring at said person, "The person who gets to stay is…. Heather!"

"Yes!" she cheered, "Goodbye, Jason!"

"Twelve campers left and a lot of adventure to come!" Chris exclaimed, "Join us next time on Total Drama-"

"Animation!" Carly exclaimed happily, stuffing marshmallows in her mouth.

**OooOooO The End OooOooO**

_Ella tiene razón_: She's right

_Deseo_: Wish

_Sólo necesitamos ayuda_: We just need help

_Idiota_: Idiot

_Tirón_: Jerk

Remaining Campers-

Shocking Squirrels:

Xavier

DJ

Owen

Bridgette

Heather

Rabid Rabbits:

Mason

Wish

Trent

Gwen

Kit

Cody

Duncan

_I do not own Fruits Basket, the Total Drama Series, nor the characters for both shows. I only own Wish, Jason, Mason, Kit, Carly, and Xavier._


	4. Get Well Cake

"Hello, campers!" Chris shouted, "Ready for the next challenge?"

"Which anime is it this time?" Wish asked, energized.

Chris laughed. "This isn't an anime challenge."

"What?!" everyone gasped, "Why?"

"Carly's sick," Chris frowned, "and you all are going to make a cake to make her feel better."

"Aw, poor Carly," Kit said with a worried look on her face.

"So? She's sick. Happens all the time," Duncan said, not caring.

"Yeah. And I so don't do sick people," Heather said, "I refuse to go near her."

"Too bad," Chris said, "You're still doing the challenge."

Heather crossed her arms with a "humph."

"Does anyone know how to make a cake?" Cody asked his teammates.

"I do, I think," Gwen replied.

"You think?" Trent questioned.

"I made one in sixth grade before," she explained, "It was for Halloween."

DJ turned to Chris. "Is this our only challenge?"

Chris thought for a moment. "Maybe, maybe not."

**Confessional Starts**

Mason: Have I ever mentioned that I hate surprises?

**Confessional Ends**

**With the Shocking Squirrels….**

"What kind of cake are we going to make?" Owen asked looking at the cake boxes. "There's chocolate, red velvet, vanilla, and strawberry."

He picked up the strawberry cake mix box. "Mmmmm…. Strawberry."

"Please don't eat it," DJ pleaded.

"Why don't we make strawberry?" Heather suggested, "Who doesn't love strawberry?"

"So is it strawberry?" Chris asked, appearing out of no where.

"Why does it matter?" Bridgette demanded.

"I need the other ones for the other team," he said getting the other cake mixes.

**With the Rabid Rabbits**

"I say we do vanilla," Duncan said.

"Red velvet is better; more fancy," Wish interjected, glaring at Duncan.

"I agree with Wish," Gwen said, "It is better. Vanilla is white. White is so not my color."

"Yeah," Trent said, agreeing with his ex.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: I miss Gwen. So maybe if I just agree with her…. She'll love me again…?

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: I have no intentions of going back to Trent. Not after what happened during the second season.

**Confessional Ends**

"What about you, Dork Wad?" Duncan asked Cody, raising a fist.

"U-um, vanilla's fine," he replied nervously, trembling.

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: I am not afraid of Duncan!

**Confessional Ends**

"I say vanilla. I love vanilla," Kit said.

"Red velvet!"

"Vanilla!"

"How about chocolate?" Mason suggested tiredly, "What kid doesn't love chocolate?"

Wish grinned. "Good idea, Mason!"

He shrugged.

**With the Shocking Squirrels….**

"_Mezcla un poco_," Xavier cheered as he watched Bridgette mix the cake batter.

"You know," Owen said to no one in particular, "I never knew there was two mini kitchens as well as one big one."

"They just added that," Heather said, sitting on a stool.

"DJ, can you get the pan?" Xavier asked said person.

DJ grabbed the cake pan from a shelf and handed it to Bridgette. Bridgette poured the batter in the pan, scraping the bottom into the pan.

"Looks like we'll have some time, afterwards," Heather commenting, realizing how fast they're doing this.

**With the Rabid Rabbits….**

Trent was mixing the cake batter when Wish came up with an idea.

"Homemade cake frosting," she said suddenly.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"Come again?" Kit said.

"Homemade frosting," she repeated, digging in her pocket and revealed five chocolate bars.

**Confessional Starts**

Wish: I always keep ten emergency chocolate bars to calm my nerves….. Yeah, I already ate five in a course of three days.

**Confessional Ends**

"Cody," Wish said, "heat up the stove to medium."

"Okay," he said, doing what she said.

"Gwen, grab a pot."

"Got it," she said, putting it on the stove.

Wish unwrapped the chocolates and dumped in the pan. She got a spoon and started stirring.

When she was finished, Trent was finished. Kit put the cake pan full of cake batter in the oven while Wish made Duncan put the pot of melted chocolate in the fridge.

**Confessional Starts**

Kit: Wish comes up with amazing idea!

**Next Confessional**

Trent: It's a good thing she knows what she's doing.

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: I like her.

**Next Confessional**

Cody: All those chocolate bars she had. Oh my….

**Next Confessional**

Mason: Whatever gets us to complete the challenge…..

**Next Confessional**

Duncan: She's all right… For a newbie anyway.

**Next Confessional**

Wish: Haha. Yep, I'm that good.

**Confessional Ends**

**With the Shocking Squirrels….**

"Oh no!" DJ screamed, taking the pan out of the oven.

"What?!" Heather demanded, mad at the fact he was so loud.

"We left the cake in too long," he reported.

"_Realmente_?" Xavier asked, sighing.

"Yep," Owen confirmed, poking at the burnt cake, "Solid as a rock."

"Great now what do we do?" Heather questioned, irritated.

Bridgette looked through the cabinets until she saw something that might actually save them: A bag of marshmallows. She got it and showed it to her team.

"A bag of marshmallows?" Xavier questioned, exasperated, "Marshmallows?!"

Bridgette nodded.

"Well," DJ spoke up, "Carly does love marshmallows."

"Exactly," Bridgette said confidently.

"A marshmallow cake? Yum." Owen said, thinking about it.

**Challenge **

Both teams brought their cakes to Chris, who sitting on a chair holding a sick Carly. The Rabbits with their chocolate cake and the Squirrels with their marshmallow cake. Carly immediately smelled the marshmallows.

"Marshmallows, marshmallows!" she cheered.

"Marshmallows, marshmallow…" Owen repeated quietly to himself.

"Rabbits, present your cake," Chris said.

Wish set down the cake on Carly's lap. She looked down at it.

"I don't want this one," she said, "I want the other one."

The Rabbits looked at her, bewildered.

"Wh-why..?" Wish asked.

"They have a marshmallow cake," Carly replied, "I love marshmallows."

"Why you little ungrateful…" Duncan didn't finish his sentence; he dumped the cake on Carly's head. She started crying.

Chris glared at Duncan. "Don't worry, Carly. You still have your marshmallow cake."

"Um, guys," Owen said nervously, "I kinda ate it."

Xavier face palmed and said angrily, "_Idiota_!"

**Confessional Starts**

Owen: I didn't mean to eat it. It was just….. So good!

**Next Confessional**

Xavier: That mother- No. I won't say it.

**Confessional Ends**

"What?!" Heather and DJ said in unison.

Bridgette frowned and shook her head.

Chris laughed. "I guess we automatically know who's going home tonight. Since both teams lost, two people will be going."

**Elimination**

Carly, now clean, ate marshmallows while Chris shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said, "What a shame. This may be the worst season ever."

"I wonder why," Wish said sarcastically.

Chris glared at her. "This anime-based season is stupid."

"Then why do it?" Mason asked.

"My boss."

"I like the idea," Kit said, trying to comfort him.

He sighed. "Well, it's time to see who goes home. For the Rabbits, Duncan! For the Squirrels, Owen!"

Carly threw marshmallows to the others.

"What?" Owen said in disbelief, "I'm going?"

"Really?" Duncan questioned.

"You cost us the challenge," Wish and Xavier said at the same time.

Chris laughed as Chef escorted Owen and Duncan away. "Guess we'll see what happens next. Join us next time for…."

"Total Drama Animation!" Carly cheered while clapping.

**OooOooO The End OooOooO**

_Mezcla un poco_: Mix it up

_Realmente_: Really

_Idiota_: Idiot

Remaining Campers-

Shocking Squirrels:

Xavier

DJ

Bridgette

Heather

Rabid Rabbits:

Mason

Wish

Trent

Gwen

Kit

Cody

I do not own the Total Drama Series nor it's characters. I only own Carly, Mason, Xavier, Wish, Jason, and Kit.

The Shocking Squirrels are going down fast. Not much of a team without the anime expert, Wish, on their side, are they? So, would you like to be a part of TDA (Animation, not Action, obviously)? Well fill out the form below and I may consider to put you in it. Only one is going to Camp Wawanaka, though. May the best, win!

**Form-**

_Name:_

_Sex:_

_Age:_

_Hair:_

_Eyes:_

_Clothing:_

_Interests:_

_Characteristics:_

_Bio:_

_Other:_


End file.
